Live Again
by christian95
Summary: Summary: The real Pinkie Pie has been trapped in Mirror Pond for a whole year now, meanwhile a clone Pinkie has been living in her place suddenly when Clone Pinkie begins acting strangely. Her friends begin to wonder did we get the wrong Pinkie? If so how will they get the real Pinkie back? and if they do how will Clone Pinkie react...tune in to find out.


**Okay so I had this idea in my head for a while now, that somehow what if the real Pinkie Pie had been sent back into the pond so this maybe AU but I hate to say it I am a fan of AU stories. And honestly it's my somewhat my head canon real Pinkie was sent back into the pond instead, sad as they may be because honestly I am a big Pinkie fan anyways I decided what if they sent the real Pinkie back and somehow the clone Pinkie begins to turn slowly evil. Oh and I have been waiting to write an MLP: FIM story for a long time but never got to because I was scared I would get the characters wrong, if I do I am so sorry anyways…**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**City Hall, Ponyville Equestria. One year ago…. **

_*Okay, it's down to two just me and my first clone now all I have to do is stay focused on the paint drying. Easy peasy fresh and squeezy! I can do this I know I can! I owe it to my friends to stay focused and pass this test but I will admit my clone is pretty focused, she really wants to win and I can see why I mean with friends like these in a town like this it's not hard to fall in love with I mean I love this place and all my friends which is why I am doing this so I can stay here.* thinks Pinkie to herself as she continues staring at the paint drying. _

Pinkie stares intently at the paint drying, meanwhile her clone focuses just as intently if not more so.

_*My clone sure is focused; I can feel myself start to get nervous start to sweat. I mean what if I can't do this what if I look away I mean I know I can't stay looking at the paint forever but I have to I owe it to my friends, to show them I am the real Pinkie just a need to stay focused a little bit longer just as long as nothing distracts me…* thinks Pinkie to herself as a bead of sweat rolls down her head as she continues watching the paint dry._

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" says Rainbow Dash in frustration as she rubs her face before staring at her hoofs.

Rainbow Dash then shoots up into the air.

"Somepony's making balloon animals!" says Rainbow Dash in a mock cheerful tone.

_*Wait balloon animals! I love balloon animals, but no! I've got to stay focused….I've got to stay focused…I've got to…..* thinks Pinkie to herself sweating profusely and beginning to shiver. _

"What, where!?" asks Pinkie cheerfully with a bright smile as she looks around for the balloon animals.

Suddenly Twilight's horn lights up before blasting Pinkie

_*Wait, no no no….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!* thinks Pinkie to herself as she begins to inflate into the air before bursting into a wisp of pink light._

The pink light then begins to float out the window, and through the Everfree forest down the hole in the middle of the forest and finally through the cave and into the water.

Twilight, Rarity then smile at the Pinkie still staring at the paint while Fluttershy looks on in a worried manner.

Pinkie continues staring at the paint dry before being alerted by Twilight.

"Pinkie, you can look away now." Says Twilight happily with a smile.

Pinkie then looks away before rubbing the side of her head with her hoof.

"I passed?" asks Pinkie curiously.

"You passed, you're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall." Says Twilight reassuringly with a smile as she puts her hoof in the air.

Pinkie then looks at Twilight, before smiling

"I had to, I just had to I couldn't leave my friends I just couldn't." replies Pinkie sincerely as she looks at Applejack, and then Rainbow Dash and Spike putting a hoof on her own shoulder.

"But, I guess sometimes I will have to choose between you." Says Pinkie truthfully as she looks at her friends who surround her with smiles on their faces.

"I knew you'd be up for the challenge." Says Twilight proudly with a smile.

"I'm me, I'm me, I'm me!" says Pinkie happily with a smile as she jumps in the air.

Before she lands on the floor.

"Or am I!?" says Pinkie in a worried manner as she begins feeling her face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." Says Pinkie happily with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mirror Pond…**

Pinkie looks around at her surroundings, seeing the cave through a clear mirror like surface. Suddenly it hits her.

_*Wait, where am I!? no I didn't pass the test! Wait I am the real Pinkie! Please somebody help me!* thinks Pinkie to herself fearfully as she begins banging against the mirror like water _

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" shouts out the rest of the Pinkie clones.

Suddenly Pinkie sees the hole to the cave, being covered by a rock.

Wait! No! guys it's me it's the real Pinkie! you made a mistake! Please wait! Shouts out the real Pinkie with tears welling in her eyes as she bangs against the mirror like water in vain.

Then the rock is finally put on top of the entrance to the cave sealing it off.

Pinkie then begins breaking down crying.

_*They'll be back, they'll realize it's not me and when they do they'll be back for me. I just have to wait! Yeah that's it it's just a mistake that's all they'll realize it soon enough and be back for me* thinks the real Pinkie to herself in an optimistic manner as she wipes her tears. _

_At least…..I hope they do….. thinks Pinkie to herself sadly._

* * *

_**:To Be Continued In Chapter 2:**_


End file.
